1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for unsolicited location-based downloading and, more particularly, to a method, apparatus, and system for unsolicited location-based downloading, which are capable of the unsolicited downloading of content onto a client device based on location information according to a movement of the client device, for example, a predicted location and a predicted period.
2. Related Art
Recently, as ultra-high speed wireless communication infrastructure is constructed and a variety of types of wireless portable devices are spread out, tasks performed through an existing fixed device, such as a personal computer (PC), have become able to be performed using a mobile device. In particular, a smart device, such as a smart pad or a smart phone, excellently provides portability, that is, the greatest advantage of a mobile device, has performance no less than a PC and a screen much larger than an existing screen, and thus has become able to provide services of new and convenient types that could not be provided by the existing fixed device.
A mobile device, such a smart device, is used for information searches through the Internet, for example, a variety of types of service fields, such as e-commerce, online banking, game, navigation, and mobile messenger service, based on a variety of types of applications installed on the mobile device. Furthermore, the mobile device is increasingly used through interoperation with home devices within a home network, such as accessing the home network and controlling the home devices, sending content to a home device, or receiving content from a home device.
As mobile devices are increasingly used in geometrical progression as described above, a subject device that consumes content is suddenly shifted from an existing PC, etc. to a mobile device. For example, a user may download a variety of types of content, such as desired movies, music, and game, using a mobile device while in motion.
As mobile devices are increasingly used, there is an increasing need for user convenience. For example, a user may move to several areas while carrying a mobile device. In this case, the user may want to watch content using the mobile device in a specific area.
To this end, the user has to search for the desired content one by one using the mobile device and to request the downloading of the content. However, this is a very inconvenient behavior from a viewpoint of the user, and it is difficult for the user to search for a server capable of efficiently sending content in an area where the user is placed. Accordingly, there is an urgent need for the development of a technology capable of conveniently downloading proper content from a proper server to a mobile device by taking a movement of the mobile device into consideration.